The United States of Remnant arc 2
by Archive keeper
Summary: The Aftermath of the Untied States arriveing in Remnant has caused political chaos in Remnant. Our Huntsman and huntress Heros are trying to adapt to this new world and to just do what's right. But with new enemy's and a war will they have the strength to protect what they believe. NOW with proper grammar style. Will change the This Intro later cause I'm having a mind block.
1. Chapter 1

**And here we are with the Second Arc! Enjoy! New ideas new foes! New friends and new love?!.**

 **All volume 4's world of remnant has put me in a bit of a bind. They should have done the Kingdoms first. Oh well. I'll manage somehow.**

 **Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING! Not RWBY rest in peace Monty. And not House of cards. Nor the Endwar game. Nor Any Movie references. Remember to fav follow and fav!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **11 Months Post American Arrival; three weeks post Canada. American and Canadian forces have pushed Russian forces out of the Yukon and western Territories and are already fighting to take the small Capitol of Juneau Alaska.**

 _Flash back two weeks ago_

"she's gone. Time of death 9:45 AM. The doctor said as they failed to bring Wiess back.

"Well my little Angel I believe it's time for you to head back." Wiess's mother told her after they spent what felt like days together.

"Wait! What will happen now?" Wiess asked.

"You'll continue to travel the path you made for yourself. What your doing is a great thing Wiess! And don't let anyone or anything get in the way of that." Her mother told her.

"I don't think dad would agree."

"Don't worry about Him honey worry about yourself and your friends. And remember I'm always watching over you." She told her daughter.

" _I-I'll miss you mom_ " she said now crying

" _I'll miss you as well sweetie, remember what I said about Winter_ "

"OK" Wiess simply said. As light took over her vision.

* * *

 _'Beep'_

 _'Beep'_

 _'Beep'_

"We have a pulse!?" The doctor said not even three seconds after he declared Wiess dead.

"Let's keep her that way people!" The doctor now ordered.

* * *

 **Juneau Alaska: Natalia Omansk,** **Sergeant** **in Russia's 7Th Army**

Natalia was Ukrainian by blood and birth. She really held no love for "Mother Russia" but due to influence and pressure post Vanish Ukraine was quickly Annexed back into Russia. Unlike the Belorussians who were strongly pro Russia. Ukraine put up a fight, hell they even declared themselves a EF member. But that was all words as Europe did not want the hassle that Ukraine would bring. Natalia was thinking on the whole world domination thing the Three powers were _or had been_ doing, she saw a few western films and games that showed "Big bad Russia" trying to take over the world or always being the bad guys. Which was supplied to her by a close American friend of hers. She just laughed at the idea of how Russia was ALWAYS the bad guy in films and video games in America. Oh how wrong she was.

she was currently commanding a group of Ukrainians getting defenses ready for the counter attack they knew was coming.

"Sergeant remind me again why are we doing this?" One of her soldiers asked her. See A lot of the people sans the Belo's weren't too happy about being under the control of Russia again, Ukrainians were on the top of that list of not liking it one bit. Not too mention the treatment from the Russians were that great, it wasn't bad but it wasn't friend.

"Were doing this because we have orders, plus we may not like it but we're in the same shit as the Russian bastards." Natalia said.

"Yeah, we'll all I can say is those Spetsnaz Guard bastards can go F themselves! Let them do the dying while we do the drilling for Alaska Resources." Another one said.

"Just keep digging and remember our plan." Natalia said.

* * *

 _Flash back_

It's been two days and Wiess is now recovering tho she is still very sore. Winter was already beside her as they were talking.

"You know I'm sore, but that bone crushing hug you have be just made it worse." Wiess said to her sister. Winter was notified and rushed to the hospital courteous of the American Government. _(Don't want a foreign National dying.)_

"I'm just glad your ok, you were _dead for a while and I don't know what I would have done."_ Winter now said in tears at the knowledge she nearly and littarly lost her sister.

"Winter... I'm sorry for the way I treated you when you told me about mom. You've always protected me and I just shunned you for it, I don't want you to keep blaming yourself for what happens to mom. She wouldn't want you do be beating yourself up for it, it was out of everyone's control. _Your the best thing I have in the world Winter and I don't want to lose you to I love you so much Winter!"_ Wiess said now in tears as well, as the two sister embraced they could here the shouts of Wiess team members.

* * *

 **Mistral black market area:**

 **Agent Neo is to gather as much intelligence she can get on the current situation in Mistral; as well as to find out the well being of remainig Faunas. And to observe the current stance of Mistral towards the United States and to gather their opinions on other kingdoms particularly Atlas and the unconfirmed reports of Russian involvement in/outside of Atlas and possibly Mistral.**

'Never thought I'd be back here. I must admit the Black markets here were always the best in terms of excitement and adventure.' Neo thought as she began her new mission, this one which came straight from the top itself. As She began walking in the largest Black market in the world she saw the sites of familiar things. Food stalls selling food, Brothals, Food markets where the meat was of extremely questionable scorces. Hell she even saw one area where men were betting and buying a few Faunas Women and children. Walking for twenty minutes she can to her destination.

" **Wallace Pawn"**

Neo walked into the store and was greeted by an old friend.

Then a human walked into the area, he looked to be in his mid fourtys and stood at six foot ten. He then began saying the greeting.

"Welcome to Wallace paw- Neo!? Is that you?" The man now known as Wallace asked

"Yeah it's me old man! It's been a while." Neo said with a smile

"It's so great to see you! But I thought you were never coming back since you were accepted into Beacon?" He asked her

"I can't just sit there and do nothing, besides Matilda wouldn't like that at all." Neo said.

"No I suppose not. So what can I do for you?" He asked

"Several things actually, how have things been here in Mistral since the crackdown on Faunas protesting and America giving sanctuary to those Faunas. And how is public opinion on America here in Mistral and Atlas?" Neo asked

"My, that's some specific demands, what do you want to know about those?" Wallace asked suspiciously.

"You know I like being in the know of news. Second from what I have seen America is everything Matilda wanted, what all Faunas want." She said knowing that would satisfy his curiosity.

"Well first off, things in Mistral have returned the same, though sadly their not as many Faunas as there used to be, either being dead or in prison. Secondly Mistral-tans don't like American actions towards them with that Faunas crisis. In fact on the day when America severed ties with us we noticed that over 100 Faunas were missing from the city AND the prison. Not only that but the police found bodies of Huntsman who where killed, they found one empty cartridge that Mistral does not use, though unproven many In Mistral believe that America had agents come in here and get Faunas out and killed a few people.

"Interesting what else?." Neo said

"Well aside from anti American protests things are about the same when you left." He said to Neo.

"Ok thanks old man!" Neo said as she began to walk out

"Hey Neo! What ever it is your doing I'm sure Matilda is watching and supporting you." Wallace said about his adopted Daughter

"I hope she is." Neo said as she closed the door.

Neo spent five days in Mistral getting what ever info she could. The stance of Mistral towards America was to be expected. But Info on Atlas was no joy. And if their were any Russian involvement with the two Kingdoms the Russians hid their tracks extremely well. Because Neo couldn't find anything. With her mission now over she headed back to the states to report.

"Aside from what we already knew about their views on us I was unable to find anything in Mistral. If their where any involvement by Russia they hid their tracks extremely well." Neo said to Cynthia Helene.

"Very well, something will turn up soon, I just hope that when it comes we can counter and be ready for it." Cynthia said.

"ma'am what of the White Fang and their attack on D.C?" Neo asked knowing action was not yet taking.

"We have found the cell that was responsible for the attack. They are stationed near vale in a place called mountain Glenn. But that is not concern you, we have word that Wiess has regained conciseness and is making a recovery. You can have three days to go see your friend" The Dicretor said.

"Thank you." Neo said

* * *

 **And We'll leave it here for now. And here's the second arc for the series hope it's to your liking!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Artifact and her Majesty

With the Loss of Canada the war was lost. South America has withdrawn all support in Europe and is preparing defenses all over South America and Latin America. On a little better side note. With the loss of the Russian invasion force in Canada Russia withheld attacking for two months, giving Europe much needed rest.

 **London England.**

German Leopards along with Kommandos and Royal guards are to evacuate the Royal family.

"Downing Street has been taking I repeat DOWNING STREET IS LOST!"

"This is Panzer group Eins we are nearing the evac area, we will escort the Royal family out."

China and Russia have made a bold move. While France is still under EF control the plan was to take the U.K. Home to EF central command, thus causing chaos. EF forces are already marking a stand and building the last line of defense in Spain and Andorra. The current goal however is to evacuate the Royal family which sadly only consisted of Queen Elizabeth (that women will never die Thumbs up!. Compliment) Prince William, his wife Cathrine and their two children. (Wanker Charles didn't make it.) and head west towards Wales and evac from there and send them to South America.

"INCOMING!" An RPG flew past the convoy, the Fire fight was chaos as IFV's began firing at the Russian and Chinese. This was pure chaos, movies never do justice to the real thing and the car chase that was transpiring with the evac force was pure helter scelter, German Tanks began firing taking the pressure off them some, luckily the bulk of the enemy was being occupied by the British forces putting themselves between the Royal family and their pursuers so the Royal family could escape. Queen Elizabeth vowed to never forget that sacrifice as she held the royal crown in her hands. later en route to the city of Swansea city **(I like their soccer uniforms)** the Queen was looking over to her heir and watched as he comforted his wife and two kids. Suddenly the lead tank stoped. After two minutes of radio chatter the aid informed them of was what happing,

"Theirs some sort of Strom just ahead of us! Reports say their should be no rain of Any kind for three days!" The commander of the lead Leopard said.

"We don't have time to wast worrying about getting wet Move out!" Was the order.

"This storm is getting worse!" Yelled William as thunder and lighting was happening everywhere.

"The best we can do is keep going!" Kommando lead shouted, and as they advanced they couldn't have known that the storm was just about over.

* * *

Qrow had to admit, he liked the choice of drinks America had to offer, there were good and bad drinksbut he's never been to a place quite like this one, he actually liked it above all the bars he's been to in America as well as bars and inns here in Remnant. Qrow is at hooters enjoying the eye candy when a waitress came to him

"Excuse me sir. Drink courtesy from the lady from the top. Looks like some is feisty~" the waitress said winking.

After Qrow went up he was actually surprised to see Raven here.

"I never thought I would see you here, you actually surprised me." Qrow said to his Sister.

"A girl can't just catch up with her family?" Raven asked in a humorless tone

"She can but your not. How bout we get on with it?." Qrow asked taking a drink.

"Salem is still looking for the artifact, and it's only a matter of time before Ironwood gets wind of this." Raven said. For all the things Ozpin let Ironwood in on, the Artifact was one of the things Ozpin kept from the general.

"So you know that we're helping the US including Yang." Qrow said trying to change the subject.

"That's NOT." Raven said only to be interrupted.

"A rhetorical question. I know you know. It's just sick that you carry on about Family and act like your own Daughter doesn't exist!." Qrow said

"Your one to talk! Will you ever tell HER your her father!?" Raven said in retort

"And besides! I SAVED HER!." Raven nearly yelled.

"ONCE because that's your rule. Real mom of the year sis." Qrow said back.

"I Told you Beacon would fall!." Raven said grabbing his arm

"No you said that Beacon would fall to Salem and the Grimm, Instead it's fallen to Atlas and whoever else." Qrow said since he never really believed that his sister was right.

"It fell because Ozpin had to go and follow his so called heart!." Raven said in anger.

"Can't blame a man for his dreams, besides America IS more powerful then Atlas could ever hope to be, Sure Atlas may be twenty or thirty years ahead of America tech wise and then some, but America has spread it's influence and spies everywhere. Which brings me to an equally important question. What are you going to do with the US?" Qrow said wanting information of his own.

"... I don't know for certain but i think the artifact MAY be why America and Canada were brought here to Remant." Raven said shocking Qrow for once.

"So I will ask one. last. time. Does. Salem. have it?." Raven demanded losing her patients.

"I thought you weren't interested in all that." Qrow said.

"I just want to know what were up against." Raven said with minor fear.

"Against who? Salem or the new arrivals and their enemy? And which WE are you referring to?" Qrow said.

"You should come back Raven Tai and Yang miss you, and besides the ONLY way we can beat her is if we work together. MAYBE with American and Canadian support but now I feel stupid for saying that." Qrow said

"Your the one who left! The tribe raised us and you turned your back on them!" raven said in anger

"They were killers and thief's." Qrow said taking a drink.

"They were our family!" Raven said blaming the table.

"you have a VERY SICK perception of that word." Qrow said now Raven was mad,

as she stood up she said " I lead our people now, and as leader I will do everything in my power!" Raven said

"Like you lead those people of xion?" Qrow said.

"The weak die and the strong live, those are the rules." Raven simply said

"Well you certainly have someone strong on your side." Qrow said.

"If you don't know where the relic is, then we have nothing to talk about." Raven said getting up to leave but Qrow stopped her.

"I don't know where the spring maiden is either. Ozpin is letting the American President in one this as well, God knows why, but if you know where she is, I need you to tell me." Qrow said

"And why would I do that?" Raven said

"Because with out her, Were all going to die." Qrow simply said

"Why don't you get your new friends to fight for you?" Raven said condescendingly.

"It would take a miracle with the way America's government works. And I have no idea what Canada would do, even though the two are "Sister Nations" So if we don't get the spring Maiden WE. WILL. DIE."

"And which WE are YOU referring to?" Raven simply said and left.

"Ehh Sisters." Qrow simply said going back to his drink.

* * *

"I'm just glad your ok wises." Ruby said.

"Yeah we were all scared when we heard about the attack. I told you you should of let us come with you." Yang said in her usual tone.

"The important thing is that your ok and you and Winter mended ends." Blake simply said reading a Jules Verne book.

"I have arrived and I bring to you Wiess the gift of Blueberry Parfait!" Neo said finally arriving to see her team member and friend. As she handed Wiess her food she couldn't help but laugh at how much Wiess loved those things.

"At least Earth got one thing right." Wiess said stuffing her mouth, a rare sight to see from the normally Regal Schnee.

* * *

 **Flash Back. Shortly after the attempted removal of Ozpin as head master**

 **Beacon underground:**

 **Fall Maiden**

Ironwood was not happy, they managed to escape and make a fool of himself and Atlas tech. to top it off, they simply vanished off the face of Vale.

"Move the girl to Atlas for further monitoring." Ironwood ordered. 'I'm going to have to take matter into my own hands now.' Ironwood thought.

"Sir! Who is this women? a Medical tech questioned.

"That is Classified information." Ironwood said.

'What Secrets are you hiding Oz' the general thought as he was going over some data on the Maiden.

He was heading back to his airship when he dropped his mug and as he was picking it up, he noticed that the contents where leaking down a crevasse. curious he poked around it and finally found out it was a secret passage way, five minutes of walking he found it.

"Ozpin what have you been hiding?!" the General could only say stunned by what he was seeing.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Your telling me this women Salem is trying to find this artifact of great power, and if she gets it she'll be unstoppable Alph. with the Grimm she can somehow control." Underwood was listing to Ozpin along with the joint chiefs.

"Yes. I couldn't have known." Was all Ozpin was saying, trying to in some way enlist the help of America.

"We have bigger problems right know." General Alexander said as they where still fighting in Alaska.

* * *

"This is Loch squad, looks like we're nearing the end of the bloody storm!" Loch leader said over the radio just behind the lead Leopard.

"Thank goodness were comeing out of this." The prince said.

"HOLD UP SOMETHING IS WRONG!" The Royal family heard someone shout

"What's going on?" The Queen asked her security

"were trying to find out now your majesty." He replied listening on his ear radio

"Mommy look! It's a desert." The eldest child shouted in child like wonder.

"That's not possible!" Was the shared reply of the family as they looked out only to see that they where indeed in some desert region. Needless to say they weren't headning to Swansea.

"We have no choice, we have to keep moving, be on guard we head north west!" Leopard lead said.

After three hours of driving and suffocating since the Euro's weren't used to deserts. When they saw smoke over the hill, about five miles out.

Commando units would scout the village to see if its under Enemy control and to see if its a safe harbor.

"This is Kommando lead we're approaching the area now."

"Mommy do you think theirs any bad guys here?" the Young Prince asked.

"No sweetie we're far away form the bad guys."

"Your mothers right, we don't have to worry about anything right now." The Queen told him and as they were talking their security were talking with the other forces about what the Kommando unit had radioed.

"They swear it's no joke, its some sort of village with some sort of pyramid in the center, from what has been viewed were in some area called Vacuo."

"Vacuo? theirs no such thing." the commander of the lead Leopard said.

"We need to discuss this with her Majesty." the Security agent said.

twenty minutes after they were discussing the plan of action it was agreed that something weird was going on, and they needed to find out if this place is friendly or not, for all they know it could be the only place of civilization for hundreds of miles. Kommando team Tiber agreed they would would make contact with the population and if it came down to it, be the sacrifice.

"This is Tiber, where approaching the area now."

"Copy Tiber good luck."

* * *

 **Little tease for you. Enjoy~!**

 **Wow I wonder what the artifact is, My money is on its the wizard ho gave the maidens their power, or at the very least something that gave that guy his powers. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

To say the crowd was large was an understatement, it looked as if all of Vacuo was there to see this strange arrival. Many were worried seeing as they where armed to the teeth but after a long talk with the commanders and the Vacuo "counsel" if it can be called that assured the people that the new comers were harmless.

 **Flashback**

As Tiber team began walking into the city they where no doubt getting looks, they decided to have their weapons stowed so they wouldn't scare people but they themselves where a bit worried themselves, seeing people armed. As they found the local bar it was like those American Western scenes, the whole place stoped what they were doing. As Kommando lead walked up to the bar the tender their said "what'll it be?"

Not sure what they served here the Lieutenant just asked "what ever's most popular."

"So I've never seen folks like you before and we sure as hell know when you travel in a desert yo don't we're ugly blue." The bar tender said.

"we're lost." Was all Kommando lead said.

"Sure, lost, while wearing blue in a desert and by the looks of it armed to the teeth. Here in Vacuo we don't care who or what your life story is, but we don't tolerate liars. And what's with that weird accent? Don't know anyone on Remnant with that kind of talk." He said slamming the drink down and asking about the Heavy British accent.

"Look as we said we're lost and as you can tell we're not from around here, if you could help point us in the right direction it'd be a big help." The Kommando said again taking a drink. While this was going on a big hulk of a man came up to one of the female members and tried to pick her up.

"Hey their babe I don't know what your story is but why don't you dump these eye sores and come over and join me and my friends?" The man known as big Gino said placing a hand on her shoulder. Big Gino wasn't some ordinary bulk of a man, he was the leader of a local gang here in Vacuo, but it in a rare twist it was a respectable gang, who looked out for others and stoped trouble, even though they liked to start some themselves sometimes. In short, since Vacuo is like it is Big Gino is the unofficial chief of Police in Vacuo.

"I'm sorry Monsieur but I'm not interested." She said in her French voice.

"Woah! Not only beautiful but also talks beautiful as well, cmon lets go over to my table and have a few-" Gino was saying about to pull her over to the table when the French Kommando had enough and threw him across his table and with a crash broke the table.

This got a lot of gasps from the people, no sooner did Gino hit the table that his group got up and drew their weapons and so did the Kommandos.

"I believe this is what the Americans would call a old fashioned shootout Nien?" private Wilhelm said who was the clown of the group. no sooner did Wilhelm say this that the mummers began.

"HAHAHA!" Gino was laughing with gusto getting up and signaling his group to put away their weapons. As they did this Tiber team also put theirs down, although a bit more reluctant. What shocked the Kommandos was they know saw a pair of Wolf ears on Gino.

"I haven't been beating and thrown like that for years! Brings a nice change to the daily life, I like you even more miss. And if I miss heard, one of you said something about America?" Gino asked getting a few nods from the Kommandos, You wouldn't happen to be from Earth would ya?" He asked getting confused nods from the Kommandos.

"Yes we are talking about America, but what do you mean FROM Earth? She along with Canada just disappeared from the world in some bizarre event." Tiber lead said.

"Well I can tell you both America AND Canada is here in Remnant, Oh yeah let me introduce myself, Gino's the name and I'm the Chief of Vacuo's Police, or what you can call a police." Gino said getting odd looks from the Euro's if anything this guy talked like some Prohibition Era American Mobster though he didn't look or dress the part.

"In fact look at the Tube." Gino said pointing at the TV that was showing News about America and Canada working together a deal about finally opening up their borders to the world.

"your not on Earth anymore folks, your on a planet called Remnant. But common I'll explain whats going on.

* * *

 **Happy new Year! Sorry about the shortness but I wanted to put this out before 2017.**

 **on another note my America in Remnant stories will be on hiatus once I post watching The USR. Why? It's time I Update my other stories. Such as Chassur Arc, A founding father in Remnant. And a new story called the Lamentations of Wiess and Garnet.**

 **HAVE A BLESSED NEW YEAR!**


	4. Chapter 4 No rest for the Dead

The people of Vacuo were all lined in the streets to see the people from Earth. From what they saw it was different then the Americans. The patch on their arms were different as well, which was nothing like Americas; Theirs was of different colors and patches. The convoy of armor really sent a message to the people, as Leopards 2A4' along with the newer EF models went by the people wondered how violent their world was.

For security measures it was agreed that the surviving Royal family pose as civilians who were being transported to safety, that being said it would look VERY suspicious if the only "civilians" where just one family. So one kommando and Grenadier unit would use the clothes the royals had and act as their undercover protection until they could make it to the American embassy and get safe passage.

"Mummy look at all those weird people! are those dog ears real?!" the young prince asked getting a small chastise from her.

 **"Ma'am, the US has a temporary embassy here, we'll head straight their and make contact."** The CO said.

 **flash forward two hours.**

The royal family were getting up to date on the situation regarding America and Canada,with the arrival and the Russian invasion force America has no means of getting the Royals out. The biggest reason is they are still investigating how a Nimitz and her escorts could have just vanished, since the attack at Sand Port the search efforts were put on hold since said search party was recalled for the counter attack against the Russians. And what ever caused the disappearance of said fleet they wouldn't dare try again, especially with HVI's, they also couldn't send a C130 or a C5/M since Vacuo has no runway long enough for them to land, let alone American and Kingdom relations are virtually still in their infancy sans menagerie and borders are still technically closed. No special exfil like some Hollywood BS like Air Force One could be done due to the age of the Queen either and sheer practicality so they had no choice but to wait until something could be thought of to get them on friendly soil.

"Well since we have time let's get started on learning what this place is." the Queen said to her family.

* * *

America may have been in Remnant near to a year but all the paper and bureaucracy of politics meant things were slow, in one area especially, relations, America calculated that they needed to focus more (And may have been forced) on Menagerie and is their only native *Allie* more then the other Kingdoms, that being said the four embassy's in Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, and Menagerie were doing their hardest to improve relations, especially after the Mistral crisis. Though the second arrival didn't help them much in terms of the armed conflict on American soil but it was nice to have something and someone you know with you now.

Speaking of the Red maple leaf. Canada while still rocked to the core of war was still doing their damnedest to branch into Remnant and begin opening ties with the new world. It was agreed behind closed doors (for know) and 'historically' that Canada will play as a mediator. Especially with being the messenger for the US and Mistral, It was agreed that America would give Canada the temporary Embassy in Mistral-provided it wasn't destroyed or damaged beyond spit and repairs.

News of the arrival of the British royal family was also brought to the attention of Canadian officials who at the urging of America keep the news about the Royals quiet until said Royals were safely on Canadian soil. No reason to let the world know and endanger their lives especially if word reached the Russians. It was bad enough and good too see that Others from their world were arriving, if the vacuo news could be trusted which was extremely likely.

 **Atlas, 2:00PM Eastern standard time, US Ambassador Walter Kessler.**

The Ambassador was working hard to improve relations with the Northern Kingdom. Like all his fellow ambassadors he was told and given details about the Kingdoms and what the US wants out of relations, He was also aware that atlas was on the watch list of Kingdoms that could very easily be on the enemy list. But be that as it may he still had a duty to try and improve relations.

"I see that your stay has been comfortable." Ironwood said as he made way to the American.

"Of course, I am impressed with all that you have made and provided, 'Go shove your prick ass attitudes up your asses'.

"Well I won't keep you long since your meeting with the counsel is about to begin. I only wished to welcome you here in person." the General finished his little talk.

"Of course."

"Ambassador, the counsel will see you now." An Aid said.

'We'll let's see what can be done.' Kessler thought to himself. It would be tricky as One counsel memeber held two seats.

LINE BRAKE

"I need an update on our new finding." Ironwood said to a scientist at a classified location which was housing the Fall Maiden and the new discovery their as well.

"Sir we still don't know anything of this Black Dust, for all we know it could be poisonous or could cause some sort of Quake. Hell it could cause you to go made for all we know" The scientist said with some worry.

"That's why you're scientist'! Find out what it is and what it could do!" Ironwood ordered

'What else have you hidden Ozpin.'

* * *

"So Wiess, when will you be able to get out?" Ruby asked as the whole Team was present, which was getting more rare due to their duties now. "The Doctor says at least two more weeks. and then a few weeks of rehap"

"Well That sucks, I know you want to get out and experience America then sitting in this hospital." Yang responded.

"Yeah it gets boring, but I like the game shows America has here, Jeopardy is hands down our favorite, though I don't know 90% of the answers it's a good way to learn some of earths facts and history." Wiess said with Winter nodding her head in agreement.

"Speaking of weeks.. dose your father know your both here?" Blake said bringing the topic up

"No he doesn't and it is staying that way." Winter answered.

"What about your family? Did they arrive yet?" Wiess asked.

"Well some of them have, Coco's Mom is with her right now. Velvet's mom and dad are here. Sun and Neptune didn't want theirs here for safety reasons. Fox and Yatsuhashi did the same. Pyrrha has only her Father. And Jaune' family of 9 are on their way here right know and should be here tomorrow night. And Our dad is currently being uhh "briefed along with Coco's and Pyrrha' parents." Ruby finished

"Huh.. I'll admit it's smart to keep them safe.. but on the other hand Ironwood might go after them." Wiess said voicing worry.

"Don't worry Wiess. Ironwood has more important things to worry about. Though the counsels could be another story but they have more important things to do. So they should be OK." Winter said relieving some worry.

"Well don't worry Wiess Winter is doing a fine job of covering for you."Responded Ruby.

"Well I hope that I can still be of use to America. I don't want to be bed ridden for much longer. I want to do something productive and help." Wiess said in minor annoyance.

"And you will. But right know you need some rest. Can't have one of my studentstiring herself out now can I?"

"Professor Ozpin?" The Three ladies said.

"Former Professor these days. Ozpin is just fine. I had some free time so I came to check on how you were doing." Ozpin finished.

"So let me get this straight. This Women Salem is somehow a Queen of Grimm. And you're the leader of a little. And trying to stop her. And these.."Maidens are an important part of her evil plans?" Alexander said in a deadpaned voice. Ozpin was telling the President, VP. And the Chiefs of Staff of the legend of the maidens and of Salem.

"Basically." Ozpin said.

"Ok let's say for a second this is all true, which I'll grant you this is a different world we're in so something weird to us can be possible to you. Even if we believe you, what do you expect us to do about it? We're still not ready to push the Russians out of Alaska. We have ZERO influence with the Kingdoms Sans Menagerie. God only knows what Mistral is up too and Atlas won't sit by and let us roam around freely. We're stuck here and until we deal with the Russians theirs nothing that can stop this Salem women." The VP said

"We do know of one of her Followers. If you could find her and tail her that's something to go by." Ozpin said.

"And who would that be?" Underwood asked.

"Her name is Cinder Fall."

"I see, thank you for this information. Cynthia said.

"We'll go over this info with the highest regard as soon as we get Alaska back." Underwood said ending the meeting.

"Mister President. The facility holding Cinder was attacked by the Russians. And we've not located her body. It's highly likely she's in the Hands of the Russians.

"And if this Salem person exists. Cinder will try to get in contact with her." Underwood said finishing the Directors sentence.

"Katana Team in position."

 **"Copy Katana Lead. All units Ghost and Kommando Units are in position for assault. Be advised the White Fang are unaware of your presence but be mindful of their Aura and each one as a unique ability. This is capture only but if they prove too strong for Kommando units to subdue Ghost teams will toss in the second round of knock out gas and render any enemy and friendly units out. We can't chance any slip up's, your at the disadvantage here."**

"Copy all command. out."

Kommando and Ghost teams are about to engage the WF cell that was responsible for the D.C attack. Agent Neo is on site rendering assistants.

We need to be quick and clean people, quick and clean! We need to be stealthy but be aware they have better hearing then humans." Katana Lead ordered and said.

"Ghosts in position."

"Dagger in position."

"I count twenty WF.

"Copy throwing gas in 5

4

3

2

1.

The WF cell had no idea what was going on one second they're all doing their own the next windows are braking and gas is quickly filling the area.

 **"Attack! We're under Attack!"** One WF member said as everyone was running for either their weapons or away from the gas. Eight were already down as the remaining WF saw lasers in the gas clouds and men moving.

The attack was so quick that the remaining memebers were disorganized and they were taking down with concentrations of fire of the knock out darts. Kommando' lived up to their reputation of urban combat and counterterrorism. Only one WF member was able to flee the hideout.

As the last WF member was running down the ally way to a safe area set up Neo was there to block his movements.

"And where do you think your going!?" Neo said with her trademark smirk readying for a fight."

Seeing as the WF memeber was unable to get away without fighting he took his mask off and readying his own weapon.

"Hello Neopolitan." The WF member said charging at her.

"M-Matilda!?" Neo said in shock.

 **And here is the long awaited chapter 4! I also updated the reaction story. Also I have a request. Please give me any ideas for a RubyXteenageGlynda story thank you! Also I posted this chapter using the FanFiction App it's mixed results but it is faster in some ways.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Loss of a Leader

**Back again! Bit of a filler chapter i** **n regards to what had happened in the news and things coming to light, I am killing off Underwood. Simple and no more words needed.**

 **PS I don't own Killzone or the Valkyria chronicles franchises.**

 **OH AND NO IMMORTAL OZPIN.**

 **PS! Episode 4, Freezer burn shippers UNITE**

* * *

 **Shadow Marshals:**

 **The Shadow marshals are the biggest secret the United States has. Formed during the Cold War when fears that Communist nations could successfully send agents to infiltrate the highest positions in the US Government especially the Office of the President.**

 **The Marshals were formed without the knowledge of Congress and most importantly the President, the Shadow Corps was formed when Bill 2799 passed, 2799 was a bill that allowed for spacial orders to be giving should the US Government be in jeopardy by any threat, the bill was moved and promoted as well as seen as a practice vote because the bill which would later been known as the Designated survivor was passed virtually right after that.**

 **But the Bill was signed into law regardless. The mission of the Marshals are two fold, they are a Black ops unit answering only to their own members, not even the President must know of their existence; mainly the Director of the Shadow Corps (of which they also have members in high levels of Government) they are dedicated to eliminating threats to the US and they also act to destabilize enemy Governments. They have the most brutal scouting process in the World, loyalty is checked Bi Weekly and if any sign of treason is found it is met with death so that the mission of their unit is stead fast. But the true Mission of the Marshals are to ensure the Constitution of the US are upheld by the highest positions in the US Government. Should anyone even the President go to the absolute Extream of abusing their power in anyway the Marshals are to Eliminate the threat.**

 **Their Motto: "We sell our Souls so others may have salvation."**

 **Unofficial motto.**

 **"Sacred Silence"**

* * *

 **BREAKING NEWS!**

This is Lynyrd Nox! At 3:55AM President Underwood was found dead in his bed at the White House! The Ofiicial COD is a heart attack. The VP has been sworn into office and is now the President of the United States. We take you live to the meeting by the President.

 **President of the United States**

 **Claudia Mann (if anyone gets it, don't worry! Good luck is with her!)**

"My fellow Americans It is with a heavy heart that I speak to you all as your leader, President Underwood was a great leader and a man(...) he will go down in history as a hero to America for his strong leadership in the most hectic time in US History. He will be remembered and loved. People of the United States! I sware to you that I will fufill my duty as President of America and I will finish President Underwood's work and dedication to you the American People."

 **"That was President Mann live, we will continue to bring you the latest as news developes but we all wish her the best and our hearts go out to the loss of a great man. In some lighter news the crew the USS Nimitz was found by a fishing convoy off the cost of far south Vacuo. The crew from what is known is in good health but are very shaken."**

* * *

 **Mistral**

 **Adam to see High leader Khan**

"So! After months of no contact you come here before me and ask what?" Khan asked as Adam came into the chamber.

"High leader Khan. The attack on our people here in mistral has now caused a influx of volunteers to our cause! The White fang is stronger then ever." Adam stated

"Our people have been slaughtered and have scattered around Mistral. Our forces could do little to stem the death."

"High leader this can be used! As I have stated this attack has caused Mistrals relations with everyone to shatter."

"And what of America? From what my people have told me Faunas are flocking to the idea that America is for the Faunas and stands for their best interests." And now they are suffering the loss of Underwood, and more and more Faunas are hailing as a hero." Khan stated.

"America can not be trusted! Their little display of "protection" is only a means of getting their hands on our people to experiment on! And they just stood by and did nothing while hundreds died! Fifteen out of countless Faunas DEAD here in Mistral. And our people praise them like they saved everyone!? The death of Underwood is exactly what we need! NOW we will see the TRUE colors of our enemy."

"People know that a group of hunters here in Mistral were found dead, and a single bullet casing was found, it did not match any weapon known. And above the rest, it was not dust based. It is quickly becoming clear that America had sent soldiers here during their withdraw from Mistral."

"What better moment and way to test how they can kill us. High leader! The Faunas are no longer the dominant people on Remnant. With America and now this Canada arriving we are in more danger then ever! Yet despite those facts we still have it better then the Humans! We are superior to them in EVRY WAY. WE are their betters WE are the ones who should rightfully rule this world. WE are the chosen. And no one can stand in our way. Not Grimm, not Mistral, not vale, not Atlas, not Vacuo, not humans, not menagerie, not Canada. Not Russians. And NOT America, OUR time has come to rise from the oppression."

"And what of those that stand in the way?"

"The strong will join, or the weak will serve us, and every human shall bow to the Faunas."

"ENOUGH! Adam you are a symbol for the White Fang and yet don't you DARE forget I am the High leader! You talk of slavery and oppression even to your own people! We fight to end it for our people. Not to spit in their face and do the same as the humans! And one of the cells under your command decided that it was.. "Smart" to launch an attack on America's Capitol. We are lucky America and Canada are fighting another enemy and Underwood didn't want to fight."

"High leader that cell acted out of line, one of my agents, Matilda has just informed me that the Americans and Canadians launched a raid on that cell and took them prisoner. No plans are being made to rescue them and all secrets they knew are quickly being changed on our end. We are still safe, now is the perfect time to strike!"

"Enough! Adam I am reliving you of your duty and position. Guards take him!" Khan ordered yet they did nothing.

"What is the meaning of this!? I said size him!"

I'm taking over the White fang."

"How dare you! Do you know who you are speaking to!"

"YOU STOOD BY AND DID NOTHING WHILE OUR PEOPLE DIED. YOU RAN AND HID WHILE OUR WOMEN WERE BEING VIOLATED! YOU HAVE BETRAYED US!" Adam yelled as he walked up to Khan

"And I am taking over! The white Fang and Faunas need a leader who can fight when he needs to! And a leader who will never abandon them in their time of need.

"If you think I'll just sit by and let you take over-"

Khan didn't finish her sentence as Adam sent his blade into her heart killing her.

"No High leader Khan... I expect you.. to die" **(Cookies for those who know the reference)** Adam said taking a seat as the new high leader of the WF.

"Get in touch with Salem. Tell her the White Fang is behind her." Adam ordered

* * *

 **Vacuo**

 **U.S Embassy: The Royal Family**

Around the world news was focused on two things. Underwood's death and a contingent of Europeans arriving has already spread. Awe, sorrow and Fear are at the forefront of everyone's mind. Aww that more people having arrived.

Sorrow at the loss of a great man. And fear that how many more times will this happen. And what other countries might appear, or slightly worse. A hostile army? Thanks to quick "intervention" by American forces, the Royal Family was kept secret, but it was only a matter of time, and time was something they did not have, especially after what has happened in America.

"Your Majesty, we have reports that the US has been able to get us safe passage to Canada, it will be here in five days." The head of security said to the Family.

"Thank you, we'll be ready."

* * *

Neo woke with a huge start and gasp for breath which resulted in her screaming in agony.

"We got her! She's back!" Yelled a Euro and American Medic as they brought her back from death.

"What happened?" Neo said, starting to feel the injury.

"We found you pretty banged up ma'am, that WF member did a bad number on you, all but two of your right ribs are broken, lost a lot of blood, severe head trauma, and at least three lethal stap wounds. You were legally dead for a while there. You're a though Mother Fucker." The American Medic said while the other was tending to her.

Neo couldn't say anything due to her injury's but the whole situation was coming back to her now.

 **Flashback**

"Hello Neopoliton"

"Matilda?!" Neo shouted in shock seeing her best friend alive, that shock was enough distraction needed for Matilda to charge Neo and get a good slash at her

Grunting in pain as she backed off and readied her weapon she couldn't concentrate though. Here before her was her best friend, the friend she saw commit suicide, the friend that suffers just as any Faunas, here she was a WF member, and one that helped bring an attack on Neo' new home.

"H-How!" Neo demanded and screamed as she was completely on the defensive aginst the Dog Faunas.

"I have nothing to say to YOU." Matilda said with the last part pure Venom in her voice.

"I-I don't understand!? AGH." She tried to say only to get a punch in her ribs.

"You Humans are all the same, soon The Faunas will be the one' to rule Remnant!"

"Your NOT Matilda! Matilda was a great girl. I knew she was suffering and hiding her pain with determination but the girl I cherished could NEVER become a memeber to the White Fang." Neo said trying to counter attack.

"Oh but I am. Where were you when I was always attacked? Where were you when I was shunned? Where were you when you Pretended to be my friend? Where were you? Where you there to defend a so called friend from all that we suffered? Where were you that night I asked you to come with me only to be brushed off and then later get attacked by a rape gang!? YOU were NEVER my friend and you'll die here like all humans." Matilda yelled while being successful in a series of strikes to the stunned Spy.

The fight if it could be called that was completely one sided.

"Why...why Matilda?" Neo weakly asked.

"We will no longer be oppressed nor be slaves to anyone! She said as she continued her attack on the helpless Women,

"Our destiny will be for the first time in our history in our hands. She said strike after strike, "And no one can stand in the way, not Vale, not Atlas, not Vacuo, not Mistral. She said as Neo was by this time passing out but not before she heard the final words that shocked her the most.

"Not Menagerie if they dare, not Canada, and certainly not your mighty United States. WE are a people born for control and rule." But before Matilda could continue the final attack the rest of the Unit found them and was ready to fire on the last WF member.

"Dam!" Matilda said as she teleported away leaving a near dead Neo in the ground.

"MEDIC"

"I-I need to get in touch with Langley." Neo weakly said before the docs gave her a dose of drugs to knock her out.

* * *

"I wonder what's going to happen?" Ruby asked Coco as they were at the local Coffee shop they have now started to regularly visit after their jobs. By this time however those that had families in the US were provided housing by the government along with some security,

It was a complete shock to them, not only hearing about the incedent which was being described as a traitorus act but herring how things have gone after that and the whole working for America without their knowledge was a heavy load to handle for a bit and it was shacky for most of them but they allowed their children to continue on the path they had made.

"Hey sis! Coco!" Yang said as she, Blake, and Velvet came to visit and eat. With Velvet getting the most Attention but for once in her life, she felt consciousness about her self not in fear and some same but the kind you'd feel of you were a movie star, and Velvet might as well have been one. After she helped the Government understand her weapon and semblance she agreed to help in the Imagaration department with Blake.

"Hey Girls! We were just talking about Underwood's death. And we wonder what will happen next." Ruby said as everyone was seated.

"Well Ruby I doubt it will effect the Nation much other then the mourning of a leader.." Blake said pulling out another Jules Vern book.

"I mean what will happen to us and our family's now that a new president is in office? Will our deal still be honored?"

"Don't worry Ruby, I have no doubts that Prescient Mann will back off on the agreement that was made. And being the former VP I'm sure she had some of the same knowledge as Underwood did." Velvet said giving some relife to Ruby.

"So Girls, hows everyone's Jobs?" Yang asked.

"Well Me and Velvet are enjoying what we do, well.. it probably will become harder when the Borders open up after this war is over. Speaking of which I find it odd, AMERICA is fighting a war to take back their largest state and they go on like nothing is happening."

"Your right Blake, but now' not the time for that." Velvet said getting them back on topic.

"We believe that once the borders open we will be facing a huge influx of people wanting to live here in America, particularly the Faunas." Velvet said

"Yeah that'd make sense, but is America prepared?" Coco asked.

"From all we learned America is preparing but it will be hard Thankfully though it can be done." Blake said though debating about mentioning her parents.

"Well Coco how's the Fashion industry?" Yang said.

"It's AMAZING, I've already been asked about all sorts of things, from Fashioning Remnant style cloths, especially Hunter style cloths to being asked to model. And of course the Government is interested as well. I'm in heaven."

And Ruby? Yeah, Ruby.

"So how's everyone else doing?"

"Well Jaune and Nora are doing great, Jaune and later his family did have reservation about being 'tested' on but it's actually not as bad as they thought. Nora' been able to blow a few things up even, something about tanks or something."

"Pyrrha has made quite a reputation, in fact her nickname is something called Magnito I don't know. But she seems to enjoy it surprisingly, she's already helped add and change a few was the Army trains in Hand to Hand combat. And she's already been made an Honorary Corporal."

"Ren, Port and Fox are being swamped with their wok. Port is in heaven no doubt but it's hard work for the other two, but they say it is actually an enjoyable experience, and they know their work is being used in the best way possible, and already they themselves have found and seen new ways of combating the Grimm as well. Though it Port won't stop saying that the hardest part of the job is unlike back at beacon he can't get hands on Grimm for better explanations which I agree as well."

Oobleck and Yatsuhashi are just as overwhelmed as Glynda and Peach but their making due. I actually am surprised, Oobleck being overwhelmed."

"Now Glynda and Peach are.." before Yang could continue they all got a texts on their phones.

 _Neo has been Hospitalized at Medstar hospital condition bad._

Nothing more was needed to be said as they all got up and headed off.

* * *

 **Well hope you enjoy it, I plan to bring in Blake's Parents soon as well as bringing in the Alaska Arc in time.**

 **Enjoy and review**


End file.
